


To Boldly Go, Together

by Raichel



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, If even one other dork who likes middle-aged space husbands finds this, M/M, Middle Aged Space Husbands, a long-overdue wedding, my work will be complete, sometime between Star Trek IV (Voyage Home/whales) and Star Trek V
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22790461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raichel/pseuds/Raichel
Summary: A lot has happened to the crew of the Enterprise over the last year, from a rogue old-earth satellite, to a vengeful madman, to resurrection, to time travel. There's been a lot of upheaval, and as they grow older Spock hopes to make at least one element of their chaotic lives more stable.Kirk and Spock have been inseparable for decades. It's high time they made it official.
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Leonard "Bones" McCoy & Spock, James T. Kirk & Spock, James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 8
Kudos: 133





	To Boldly Go, Together

Kirk strode through the halls of Enterprise-A, documents under his arm, his attention tuned to the motion around him. He tracked insignias, uniform details, expressions, making sure there wasn’t a crewman out of place. He ducked into sickbay,

“How are you doctor?”

“Fine,” Bones grumbled, seated at his desk and scribbling on his PADD, “only one patient, in with a cold, and we go on leave in six days.”

“Looking forward to it?” Kirk asked, looking over McCoy’s shoulder.

“Can’t come fast enough,” he confirmed, scrawling his signature and moving on to another form.

“I’m sure you’ll manage, Bones,” Kirk assured him with a pat on the shoulder, before heading back out into the corridor. 

He ran through his mental checklist: the bridge was fine, with Sulu at the helm (he would transfer to his own ship when they reached earth for shore leave); engineering was well cared for, of course; Bones had confirmed sickbay was practically empty, and, all-in-all, this routine mission had been exactly that. Barring some last-minute surprise (unlikely, but far from unheard-of) this would be a generally uneventful cruise, out to Eminiar VII and back for a diplomatic check-in, just as planned. That was what they all needed these days: routine missions, diplomatic work, scouting. The old crew of the original USS Enterprise wasn’t really cut out for deadly adventures anymore, though the last year has proved they could still manage them just fine. These days even Scotty was starting to consider shore leave every so often. Or at least he had started taking more regular coffee breaks.

As Kirk headed for his quarters, he rounded a corner to find,

“Spock,” Kirk smiled by way of greeting.

“Captain,” Spock replied with a small nod, falling into step beside Kirk.

“What are you doing on this side of the ship?” Kirk asked.

“I was wondering if I might speak to you privately.”

“By all means,” Kirk said.

They stepped into Kirk’s room. Spock lingered by the door as Kirk puttered around, putting away the documents, making sure he had everything he was supposed to.

“Please, sit,” Kirk said, gesturing to one of the chairs by his desk. Spock obliged. “What’s bothering you?” Kirk asked, hanging up his jacket, remembering something else he needed to put away. He’d left it out in his hurry to get to the bridge this morning.

“What makes you think that something is bothering me?” Spock asked, watching the captain moved around the room.

“Well, unless we’re planning a surprise party for Bones, I can’t think of what you might want to talk about in private that wouldn’t be some sort of problem.” Kirk flipped through his files, double checking—

“Jim,” Spock said, and Kirk looked up. 

“Yes?” it was a subtle shift in the Vulcan’s perpetually somber tone, but Kirk picked up on a seriousness that had him putting down the files.

“We have served together for many years.”

“Many,” Kirk confirmed, stepping over to sit with Spock. “it’s hard to remember manning a starship without you.”

“And for much of that I have considered you my dearest friend.”

“I would say the same about you,” Kirk said. Their hands drifted half-consciously across the desk until Kirk’s hand was resting on Spock’s. “and I might dare say more,” Kirk added with a small chuckle.

“Of course,” Spock agreed, his subtle smile spreading across his face. “And I wonder if we might consider a more official union.”

Kirk’s eyebrows shot up, eyes wide. His mouth started to open with half a question. He thought better of it. Then he went for it anyway,

“As in… marriage?” he asked, uncertain if he heard that right.

“Precisely,” Spock confirmed. Kirk’s hand shifted so it was holding Spock’s properly.

“Marriage! Are you sure?”

“It’s begun to seem important, after the events of this past year.” For a moment, silence hung between them. A silence laden with Genesis waves, deadly radiation, a failed experiment of a planet (or was it a miracle?), court martial, time travel…

“You mean, if something happens…” Kirk began, hesitantly.

“Exactly. I do not regret being able to assist the Enterprise in her escape from the genesis device. However, I do have some regrets about the position you were left in. It seems wise to join in legal union in order to more explicitly document and communicate our situation if need be.”

“Of course, Spock,” Kirk said. “I suppose this is a logical decision?” he asked, cracking a smile.

“It is certainly not illogical,” Spock replied, “however, any marriage outside of Vulcan custom acknowledges some form of emotional connection.”

Kirk broke into a broad grin at the tacit admission of emotion on Spock’s part.

“I won’t have to fight T’pring, then?” Kirk asked, “Or some other Vulcan interested in your hand?”

“Jim, I have told you before, _koon-ut-kal-if-fee_ almost never involves the challenge in modern Vulcan society—“

“I was kidding,” Kirk said, squeezing Spock’s hand, a small laugh escaping him.

“Of course,” Spock acknowledged. 

“I suppose you’ve already thought this out,” Kirk said, starting to think over how they would handle the ceremony, let alone being, officially, married, “but when? Where? How? Do we invite people? How many? Should we focus on the legal element, or sentiment? Would you be uncomfortable with sentiment?”

“Jim,” Spock said, ensuring Kirk’s full attention. “I love you.” Kirk’s breath caught. It was a known fact between them, and it had been for many years now, but they rarely spoke about it in such frank terms. It always warmed Kirk’s heart, if he was honest. “I’m sure it won’t be difficult to arrange the ceremony.”

“And I love you,” he returned, squeezing Spock’s hand again. For a moment, that peaceful silence lingered, before a thought hit him: “who will we get to officiate?”

* * *

Bones barely glanced up as Kirk and Spock entered sickbay.

“Didn’t I just see you?” Bones asked.

“Bones, let’s talk,” Krik said, and Bones turned to them, putting down his work.

“Alright, what about?” he asked, eyebrow raised, wearing his resting skeptical face.

“Privately, doctor,” Spock clarified. 

Bones eyed the duo suspiciously for a moment, before shrugging it off and stepping into his office.

“Well?” he asked, turning to face Kirk and Spock, standing just inside his door. He scrutinized them from behind his desk, his arms crossed.

Kirk glanced at Spock, wondering if the Vulcan would pick up the slack, but was apparently not going to be so lucky. Kirk stepped up to the desk.

“Bones. Do I remember correctly that you’ve been ordained?”

“Sure, I might’a had a moment of panic there in med school and got a quick bit of training in the ministry. The work’s almost as steady as medicine back home.” Bones paused. “Why?” he asked, squinting at Kirk. 

Kirk glanced back over to Spock to find just a hint of a sly grin on the Vulcan’s face, and not one indication that Spock would be of much help at all in this conversation.

“Well, we were wondering if you might be able to officiate a wedding,” Kirk explained.

“Of course I can officiate a wedding,” Bones scoffed, “ain’t nothing hard about it.” The request hung in the air a moment longer before his eyebrows shot up, “Whose—? _Your_ wedding?” he hazarded a guess, looking between the two of them again.

“How perceptive, doctor,” Spock finally spoke up, betraying a bit more of his mild grin. Bones was, for a moment, dumbfounded, attempting to start many sentences and not getting far with any of them, his expression changing wildly with each attempt. Shock, confusion, indignation, suspicion, all rotated through in an impressive array before settling on a generally stunned expression as he paused to collect his thoughts.

“I’d be honored,” was the answer that finally made it out of his mouth. But he couldn’t hold on to sincerity long, adding, “unless, of course, I can fight him to the death for your hand?” as he jabbed a thumb at Kirk, grinning.

“Give me another one of those drugs to fool the judges and we might could work something out,” Kirk replied.

“For me or for you?” Bones retorted, before Spock interjected,

“I assure you, Jim has already made reference to Vulcan ritual, and these sentiments fall further and further into bad taste the longer you continue this banter.”

“Sorry, Spock,” Kirk immediately said, sheepish.

“Sorry,” McCoy hesitantly echoed with a nod.

“No serious harm done, doctor,” Spock assured him. “Thank you for agreeing to lead the ceremony.”

“I haven’t done it yet,” Bones reminded him. “Now, tell me the details. I’ve gotta be informed if I’m gonna be part of all this.”

* * *

The plan was for a simple ceremony. That was not exactly what happened.

Compared to many wedding ceremonies it was still simple; no great extravagance, no massive guest-list, no dramatic venue, none of the culture shock of some interplanetary weddings (say, between a human and a betazoid…). A tastefully decorated event hall at Starfleet headquarters, about a dozen guests, and a casual party afterwards is not a particularly grand event, but when the original plan was essentially a no-frills legal ceremony with an inordinate amount of witnesses, who would be fed dinner for their troubles, it feels a bit extravagant. However, once Uhura got word of the imminent wedding she was determined to throw a little more pizazz into her friends’ special day.

With the rest of the bridge crew more than happy to help with decorating, she was able to talk the captains into letting her and Chapel dress up the place and expand the guest list, just a little, past the five other members of the original Enterprise crew who were originally planned to be witnesses to include a couple more friends and family. With Chapel’s eye for design, Sulu’s floral arrangements, Scotty and Chekov’s enthusiasm, Uhura’s organizational skills, and the bemused permission of their captains, everything came together beautifully for the big day.

Sequestered away from the main hall, Kirk turned to Bones,

“There’s no bad luck associated with talking to the officiant before the wedding, is there?”

“Not that I’ve ever heard of, and my grandmother threw salt over her shoulder and wouldn’t look a black cat in the eye. Why?” Bones added, “are you nervous?”

“Maybe a little bit,” Kirk admitted. “How do I look? Formal uniforms weren’t a bad choice, were they?”

“You look great, Jim,” McCoy assured him. “Just make sure to keep breathing. For the next hour, I’m a pastor, not a doctor.”

Across the hall, Spock had twice the support, with his parents helping him prepare. (Amanda had volunteered, and insisted Sarek come along.) 

“You’re very quiet, dear,” Amanda noted, glancing back at her husband as she fixed Spock’s collar.

“Surely you have learned to expect this, living among vulcans for so many years,” Spock retorted. 

“I have nothing to say,” Sarek said. “I trust that you are certain in your decision,” he said to Spock.

“I am,” he confirmed.

“As was I,” Sarek added. “and it continues to be the right decision.” Amanda smiled at him. “I suspect you will have equal success.”

“Thank you,” Spock replied.

“Now, Spock,” Amanda said, “how do you—“

“I feel fine, mother,” Spock answered, anticipating her question. “I am very happy with my decision.”

“I’m glad,” Amanda beamed at him.

Kirk and Spock met just outside of the event hall, and Chapel caught a couple well timed pictures of their first look at one another. They hadn’t thought much of it, and had met in full regalia many times before, and yet all parties were glad that Christine had jumped on the opportunity. The unique expressions of joy on the captains’ faces was worth committing to the record (to prove Spock had any feelings, Bones would insist). 

McCoy led the way up to the podium-come-pulpit at the front of the hall, Kirk and Spock right behind him. The other four members of the original Enterprise bridge crew made up the wedding party, with bouquets by Sulu in hand. Bones settled himself at the podium, gestured vaguely that the small crowd of guests should sit down, and a hush fell over the room.

“We’re gathered here today, as friends, family, and perhaps most accurately as anything in between, to witness the union of my two dearest friends, Captain James Tiberius Kirk, and Captain Spock, the rest of whose name, regrettably, most of us in this room cannot pronounce. As a very close friend, may I also add, it’s been a damn long time coming.” A chuckle rippled through the room at Bones’ comment, and the vague suspense pulled taught across the room by the dawning realization of _this-is-really-happening_ was broken. The ceremony went off without a hitch, from Bones’ hybrid ceremony and best man speech, to the succinct vows Kirk and Spock had written, to the final declaration:

“Do you, Jim Kirk, take Spock to be your lawfully wedded Vulcan?” Practically everyone in the room shot a bemused half-glare at McCoy. “Husband, sorry,” he quickly corrected himself.

“I do,” Kirk confirmed, turning back to Spock and beaming.

“And do you, Spock, take Jim Kirk to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

“I do,” Spock echoed, smiling back.

“Well then, by the power vested in me by Starfleet, the United Federation of Planets, and a questionable ordination certificate, I pronounce you, officially, married. You may now kiss your husband,” Bones concluded with a sweeping gesture.

Kirk offered two fingers, as the traditional Vulcan equivalent of a kiss, and Spock accepted the gesture, placing his own hand against Kirk’s, while taking Kirk’s face in his other hand and drawing him into a kiss of the traditional human variety.

The gathered friends and family were supportive, to say the least.

* * *

The reception, like the ceremony, became a bit more of a to-do than intended. Planned as a perfectly normal dinner at a local restaurant to symbolically repay the planned handful of witnesses for their time and friendship. However, it became more of a party after the guest list grew, and the owners of the restaurant caught wind that the notorious captains Spock and Kirk were getting married. With at least half the dining room set aside, the newlyweds mingled with all their gathered loved ones, and Scotty and Bones worked on getting decidedly tipsy. 

“Carol,” Kirk greeted the scientist as he crossed paths with her properly, “I appreciate you coming out for this.”

“Are you kidding?” she replied, drink balanced casually in one hand, “I had to see Jim Kirk finally settled down. I’m glad you’re happy,” she added, rubbing his shoulder.

“Thank you. Are you doing alright?” he added. The longer they talked the more David’s absence hung in the air.

“I’m just fine. Still working on further sustainability methods. I have a good team. I’m doing good, Jim,” she assured him.

“I’m glad to hear it,” he said, before their attention was drawn to a mild ruckus across the room. Lieutenant Saavik was shooing away a cluster of curious cadets that had formed outside the restaurant. After some negotiation they all scattered, except one young woman that Saavik begrudgingly brought in.

When Kirk reached Bones, lounging at the bar alongside Scotty, the doctor told him,

“I really had to restrain myself from throwing in a comment about Vulcan ceremony around the ‘speak now or forever hold your peace’ bit. Still glad no one showed up to fight you,” he added.

“Me too, Bones,” Kirk assured him. “if T’pring had been in that room I would never have been able to stop sweating.”

“Lucky you she’s more than occupied as a researcher on Vulcan.”

“How do you know that?” Kirk asked.

“I do research,” McCoy shrugged. “Now, don’t let marriage keep you from talk to your doctor, y’hear?” he added, gesturing with his drink.

“Of course,” Kirk grinned. 

“And if anything goes south, I know a good divorce lawyer. If she’s still practicing. But I doubt you’ll need that,” he backtracked, “if you can run a starship together for years, marriage should be a skate.”

Christine Chapel approached Spock, checking the last items off her list.

“I’ll make sure to get you all of the photos and video,” she told him, “the ceremony turned out wonderfully.”

“Thank you, Christine,” he replied. “we appreciate all of your hard work.”

“Of course! Thank you for letting me be involved. I was more than happy to help.”

“Is your wife well?” Spock added.

“Oh, yes. She’s been performing surgery a lot of the day, so we’ll both be glad to put our feet up when we get home. Congratulations again, Spock,” she added, heading off to find a well deserved glass of wine and piece of cake.

As the evening started to draw to a close, everyone still absolutely full of joy and camaraderie but beginning to tire out, Kirk and Spock sat together, watching their friends and family. Amanda and Sarek had just said their farewells and were heading out the door, several people seemed to be considering the pros and cons of heading home.

“I would say this all went pretty well, wouldn’t you, Spock?” Kirk asked.

“I would,” Spock agreed.

“Did it all go as you expected?”

“I wouldn’t say anything was a surprise,” Spock replied. 

“Do you suppose I should go by Mr. Spock, now?” Kirk added, “Or are you Mr. Kirk?”

“Given our positions, I’m inclined to believe we should leave our names unaltered,” Spock said.

“Maybe you’re right,” Kirk sighed. “Maybe I’ll hyphenate,” he added, “the confusion could be entertaining.”

“I’m sure McCoy wouldn’t quite know what to do with such a change,” Spock agreed.

The hum of chatter and clinking dishes filled the silence between them for a moment, their hands meeting under the table, watching the scenes around them. Doctors Marcus and Chapel were in a particularly animated discussion, and Chekov had joined Bones and Scotty in drinking. Uhura was handily beating Sulu at darts.

“I don’t know about you,” Kirk eventually spoke up, “but I’m exhausted. Should we head home?”

Spock nodded in response.

“Your place or mine?” Kirk added, grinning.

“I believe your apartment is slightly larger,” Spock replied, “perhaps it would be the better choice.”

“Alright then,” Kirk said, “We’ll have to check the floorspace when we’re choosing a place together.”

“Indeed,” Spock confirmed. They squeezed each other’s hand under the table before beginning the long process of saying their goodbyes and heading home, to start a life even closer together than ever before.


End file.
